Karin Koenig
Summary Karin Koenig is one of the main protagonists of the video-game Shadow Hearts: Covenant. Up until the start of the game Karin has no experience with the supernatural, this all comes to an end when she encounters the Demon of Domremy. A lieutenant for the German Army and descendant of a long line of Bavarian nobility from Munich. She was sent to Domremy to investigate the Demon that has been said to reside in the local church, Karin first encounters the Demon at the church in Domremy, when he saves her from an errant grenade. While there she comes face to face with the demon and watches him turn into a human as he leaves the room. After accompanying Nicolai to obtain the Mistletoe and watching the ensuing events. She ended up traveling with the demon who calls himself Yuri, and throughout their travels Karin slowly starts to evolve strange feelings towards Yuri. She uses swords, especially rapiers, in battle and obtains Sword Art power-ups through the score of the Wagner opera Der Ring der Nibelungen. Karin doesn't really have a weakness or strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Karin Koenig, Anne Origin: Shadow Hearts: Covenant Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human, Former Lieutenant of the German Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Crest Magic, Fire Manipulation, Can communicate with spirits, Immune to status ailments, Regeneration (Low) via Anne's Cross Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating Asmodeus, Astaroth and Susano-O, also helped defeat Amon with just her and Yuri alone) Speed: Lightspeed (Should be comparable to the party members of the first game who fought Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class (Durandal is her strongest weapon, stronger then Galahad's Sword which stained is by the blood of Astaroth one of the three Gods of Destruction) Durability: Continent level Stamina: Large Range: Extended melee range; several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Durandal and Anne's Cross Intelligence: Was a former lieutenant military officer, highly skilled combatant, can learns new sword techniques just by reading pages of Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heuervelk/Feuerwerk:' Karin leaps up into the air and throws her sabre at her opponent, which explodes into a ring of fire. *'Bullenfogel/Brennvögel:' Karin charges her sabre with magic, and slashes in the direction of the targeted enemy, and creates a fast-travelling column of fire which knocks down enemies in its path. *'Geuschbenst/Gespenst:' Karin coats her sabre with a small layer of fire and repeatedly slashes at her opponent, leaving a trail of fire in the blade's wake. *'Sonnestark/Sonnenstark:' Her ultimate skill, Sonnestark involves Karin encircling herself with embers and then flinging a small ball of flame from the tip of her sabre at the enemy. The ball then etches a phoenix motif on the ground the enemy is standing on, and summons a large flame in the shape of a phoenix to rise up and scorch the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Military Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6